First Christmas-Captain Swan OneShot
by TheSwanJoneses
Summary: Emma and Killian have everyone over for their first Christmas in their house. Cute Christmas OneShot.


First Christmas-

Captain Swan One Shot

It was a cold, crisp Christmas morning in Storybrooke, the sun was still down, everything was quite, things had been quite for the last few months, having defeated the Evil Queen life in Storybrooke was normal or not normal, seen as 'normal' was something bad happening, still the residents were making the most of it.

This was the first Christmas that the town was celebrating, normally it passed without anyone really noticing, too much else going on but now, as the winter sun was set to rise over Maine, Storybrooke was ready, no stores would be opening today, the streets were decorated with coloured lights, fake snow, snowflakes, families were spending the day together and those who haven't got family will be welcome at Granny's for Christmas dinner and drinks.

This Christmas was also the first Emma and Killian would be spending together, along with her family, there was allot to celebrate. Emma was a little overwhelmed with excitement if she was honest, this will be the first Christmas she spends with her parents, Henry and Killian. Henry was spending the night with the couple so they could spend all day together, Emma's parents would be coming over early afternoon. Henry had invited Regina, which Emma understood, Zelena was also coming over as Regina didn't want her spending the day alone while Killian invited Belle so she wasn't alone on the Jolly Roger and could be away from Rumple.

So it was defiantly going to be a full house later, although Emma didn't mind, they was all one big (complicated) family.

Emma woke to her alarm ringing, she wanted to get up early and start Christmas lunch, seen as she was cooking for so many people, she turned over to find Killian, still sound asleep, after years on the sea with many other men, Killian had become a very sound sleeper. Emma watched her pirate sleep for a minute, he looked so peaceful, Emma had learnt to appreciate these little moments, where it's calm, just the two of them.

Part of her wanted to leave him where he is but she also knows he hates sleeping in, she leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, Killian sighed softly, opening his eyes, he smiled at Emma"Merry Christmas Swan"

"Merry Christmas…" Emma smiled at Killian, she loved waking up to him, he was her happy place, somewhere she felt safe, to wake up next to him every morning felt like a dream.

"Remind me again why we have to be up this early?" Killian sat up slightly, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Because I want to have everything ready for when Henry wakes up" Emma pushed the warm sheets off her body reluctantly, bracing herself for the cold to hit, although it was her idea to get up so early doesn't mean she was happy about it. She grabbed her thin cotton dressing gown, slipping her arms in it, wrapping it around herself, feeling warmer instantly.

Killian dragged himself out of the bed, yawning as he did so, Killian always used to be an early bird, his favourite thing was waking up early and watching the sunrise over the ocean but ever since he moved in with Emma he's noticed he finds getting up early allot harder, Killian thought it was because he loved staying in bed, more snuggles, little kisses and…. well. Staying in bed was allot more pleasing when you had someone to share it with he realised.

Killian watched as Emma walked out of their bedroom, creeping past Henry's room. He loved how content she was now, when he thought back to the women he met 3 years ago to the person she is now he almost couldn't believe it. She had embraced so much, her magic, her title as the savouir, her parents, being a mother, being in love again, it was amazing watching someone transform in front of you was something that you couldn't explain, Killian smiled to himself at the thought, turning back into the bedroom and into the en-suit to start his shower.

Emma walked into the kitchen, turning the light on, turning the stove on she started making hot coco, she pulled three mugs down from a cupboard, it wasn't Killian's favourite 'Too sweet' he always says but she always put a few drops of rum in his, he finds it easier to drink that way.

Emma turned on the radio, turning it down so the Christmas music was just faintly playing in the background of the kitchen, Emma hummed along as she started making pancakes, her fathers recipe, he only let her have it because she told him Henry loved them although that was true, Emma had to admit she asked mainly for herself.

She smiled to herself thinking about the present she had got Killian, it was a last minute thing she was sure he was going to love it though, Henry already knew what it was, he had helped her sort it out. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps on the stairs, turning in a panic thinking it was Henry.

"You alright love?" Killian asked his girlfriend, seeing the worried look on her face.

"I thought you was Henry… Didn't want him to come down yet" Emma turned back to the stove "That was a quick shower"

"Just to wake me up.." Killian walked around the table, kissing Emma on the cheek, standing next to the stove, watching her, he knew not to interfere when she was cooking, although he was the better cook, he let her think it was her.

"What time did you tell Belle to come?" Emma placed some finished pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table, turning back to the stove, ready to make some more.

"Around 10, she asked if she should bring anything I told her to bring some wine.." Killian reached out for a pancake, the smell making him realise how hungry he was.

Emma slapped his hand away "Hey! Don't touch.." Emma glared at Killian playfully "I'm getting Henry up soon, you'll have to wait till then"

"He won't notice if ones missing.." Killian said teasingly, he wasn't going to take one but he didn't mind making Emma think differently.

"I don't care, I want this day to be perfect a perfect breakfast is first one the list.." Emma poured the hot coco into three mugs, adding some rum to Killian's before placing them next to the plates already set out on the table, she placed the last pancakes on the table.

Just in time it seems as she heard Henry's bedroom door open, him shuffle along to the bathroom, Emma breathed out, thankful everything was ready, she sat down in her chair at the table while Killian sat in his, sipping his coco "No cinnamon?" Killian questioned as he whipped some cream from his lip.

"Henry likes putting it on.." Emma looked to the stairs as Henry made his way down, he smiled when he see them sitting there waiting, the sun was just starting to rise through the window "Merry Christmas" He beamed, going over to the table, kissing his mother on the cheek before sitting at the table.

"Merry Christmas hon, here" Emma passed the cinnamon over to Henry "Saved the best part for you"

Henry smiled, taking the Cinnamon pot "Thanks" He shook the cinnamon over his coco, he added probably a little too much but Emma didn't say anything because it was Christmas, he handed it over to Emma who covered the whipped cream in the brown sugary substance. Placing it back on the table, knowing Killian wouldn't really want it.

Happily silent they had their breakfast.

Half an hour later the three of them were sat in the living room, Henry was already ripping open his presents, David and Snow had bought him a lightsaber and the Star Wars collection, Emma and Henry bought him some new video games and a gift card to buy some clothes, Regina was bringing her presents for Henry over with her later.

Emma bought Killian some new shirts, a vintage mini telescope, a new flask with his initials engraved on the front and a new phone, he had taken to stealing hers and playing her match three game (She also got him a 'How to use your smart phone' guide as a joke present which he did find funny).

Killian bought Emma a flask also, because she also takes his along with a pair of earrings and a charm bracelet with a ship charm to go with it, together Henry bought Emma a locket necklace with with a H initial on it, when she opened it there was a picture of Henry on one side, the other side was empty, Henry said she could put 'whatever she wanted in that side'.

Emma stood up, Henry had just finished opening his presents "Thanks for my necklace, it's beautiful" Emma hugged her son before going over to Killian "And thank you for my presents, I love them" She kissed him lightly.

"You're welcome, thanks for mine, they're great" Killian looked down at the smart phone in his hand, although he had to admit he wasn't sure how to turn in on.

Henry walked over to Emma "Can we give it to him now?" He whispered to his mother who nodded in response, Henry went to the cabinet by the doorway to the living room, turning the key and pulling the door down, getting out a small rectangle box, wrapped up with a bow on it. Henry walked back over to Emma handing her the present.

Emma took the small box, smiling at Henry before turning to Killian, just as she was about to open her mouth the front door flew open, a cold breeze rushing in, Regina walked through, followed by Zelena who was carrying baby Robin, Emma hid the box behind her back "Regina!" A little taken aback she blinked a few times before hurrying over to the cabinet, placing the present back before anyone saw.

"Happy Christmas Henry!" Regina beamed at her son, clearly excited to see him, she placed a huge bag of presents on the floor before pulling Henry into her arms, hugging him tight.

"Hey mom" He pulled back from the hug, smiling at her.

"Regina.." Emma walked over to her "Didn't think you'd be here so early" Emma was trying hard to hide her disappointment, not at Regina or Zelena being here but because she couldn't give Killian his last present.

"Sorry, was up earlier than I thought so we had breakfast and came straight over, hope you don't mind" Regina tried (failed) to look sympathetic which bugged Emma more than it should have, although they was friends, the two women still had allot of diffidences.

"I'll put some coffee on.." Emma smiled at Killian who reluctingly hugged Regina, she walked into the kitchen, sighing softly as she picked up the coffee pot.

"Mom?" Henry came up behind Emma, making sure they were alone "How are you going to give it to him now?" He stood next to Emma, who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, I'll figure something out.." She smiled at her son, although she wasn't sure how she would do it.

It was 2pm, Snow and Charming had turned up a few hours ago, Belle about half an hour ago, Emma and Snow were busying themselves in the kitchen, Henry was with Regina, Zelena and Belle were talking babies while Killian and Charming were playing watching sports, David had introduced Killian to the art of sport at Thanksgiving.

The house was buzzing with chatter and warmth, something Emma had always longed for this time of year, spending time alone either in a care home or apartment she never imagined she would ever have this, family, friends all round, laughing, having fun, she couldn't help but smile,which didn't go unnoticed by Snow.

"What are you smiling about?" Snow nudged her daughter playfully, making Emma giggle "Just… I always wanted d day like this, can't believe I actually have it."

Snow smiled warmly "Me too" She hugged her daughter "OK, the ham is nearly ready, call everyone for dinner." Emma nodded, walking into the living room "Dinner" With one word everyone stopped what they were doing and rose to their feet, flocking to the kitchen.

God knows how but David and Killian had managed to fit a place for everyone to sit at the table but they did, although it was a little cramped it worked, everyone sat down, Emma and Snow went round pouring wine for everyone, Belle and Zelena has orange juice, sitting at the table David raised his glass.

"Just wanted to say I know we've all had our ups and downs and honestly I never thought I would be sitting here today with half of you but although a complicated one, we are a family and after everything we've been through together I couldn't be happier to sit here with all of you." David looked around at everyone "Happy Christmas.."

"Happy Christmas!" Everyone raises their glasses, taking a sip of their drinks, Emma and Killian smiled softly at one another, a little proud of their dinner and how the day has gone so far.

"Right, let's tuck in" Snow said happily, with that everyone started piling their plates with food.

Some time later David, Henry and Killian were washing the dishes, they like to think they offered to do it but it was more Emma and Snow giving them no choice.

The sun was already starting to set, the lights of the tree lighting the living room beautifully. Still wanting to give Killian his final present Emma managed to slip away from the living room without her mother noticing, walking into the kitchen, the boys had a pretty good system going, David was washing, Henry was drying and Killian was putting everything away, Emma almost felt bad taking one away… almost.

"Sorry boys but I need to borrow my boyfriend.." Emma slipping her arm in Killian's effortlessly, smiling sweetly at her son and father.

Henry knew why Emma wanted to talk to Killian, David on the other hand looked a little suspicious but nodding anyway, not wanting to upset his daughter, watching as they went upstairs "Do you know what that's about?" David looked at Henry "Not a clue" Henry couldn't look at David through fear of being caught out but smiled to himself.

"What are we doing up here love.." Killian asked, a little confused as she led him into their bedroom.

"Well.. There was one more present I wanted to give you" Emma turned to face the pirate.

"Oh Aye.." Killian raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Not like that" Emma hit Killian's chest playfully, taking a deep breath, she reached into the pocket of her cardigan, about to take out the box.

Suddenly the room fell into darkness, hearing her father swear downstairs, she knew it was the whole house.

"What happened?" Killian looked around confused, there was still some thing's about modern technology that he didn't understand.

"The fuse box must have blown, don't normally have all the lights on at once.." Emma took her hand out of her pocket, annoyed she stomped out of their bedroom and down the hallway to the stairs.

"Where's the fuse box?" David called from the kitchen, he had already found a flash light, although he wouldn't admit it, he did miss all the action and adventure of the last few years.

"It's outside by the garage, I think it just needs to be switched back on.." Although she couldn't be sure, this had never actually happened before here, when she lived on her own she always had an apartment, if this happened she just called the building manager and they would fix it.

"Alright, stay here.." With that David left the house, with his flash light and hero stride.

Henry walked over to his mom "So did you give it him?"

Emma sighed "No, the power went out just before I could, starting to think I'll never get the chance."

"It's alright, everyone should be going home soon, can do it then"

Emma smiled at Henry, placing an arm around his shoulder.

Killian came down the stairs, walking over to Emma and Henry "Can I have my present now?" He flashed a cheeky smile at Emma who giggled at him.

"Your worse than a child, not yet.." Emma shook her head.

"Worth a shot.." Killian gave Henry a childish wink, making him chuckle. Emma loves how Killian and Henry have bonded, it made her happy to know he had someone to look up to, she knows Henry will probably never look at him like a father but a father figure.

"Alright, bad news.." David walked back through the door "The box is fried, gonna have to call someone out"

"It's Christmas day, no one is going to come out today.." Emma sighed, a perfect day spoiled.

"What are we gonna go do?" Henry looked at Emma, a little worried.

Regina stepped out of the living room "You could all come to mine? Henry is staying there tonight anyway, we can take some food with us and carry on the celebrations."

"Uh.. I guess" Emma looked at Killian, who shrugged "Better than being in the dark all night."

"Great, lets go" Regina started collecting some of the food, while David and Snow picked up some drinks.

"You sure your alright with this?" Emma looked at Killian

"Yeah, long as I'm with you I don't care" He smiled at his swan, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Everyone decided to walk to Regina's, wasn't that far and it was dark enough now to take in the Christmas lights, Snow, David and Belle were leading everyone, David was carrying Neal, Regina, Zelena and Henry were walking along chatting together while Emma and Killian had been left to wonder along on their own.

Emma had her arm in Killian's they was walking a little slower than everyone else, so they could talk without anyone hearing, when they were far enough back Emma stopped walking.

"You alright love?" Killian looked at Emma, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, just thought now would be the best time to give you your present." Emma reached into her coat pocket, pulling out the rectangle box once again, taking a deep breath, she handed the box to Killian "I hope you like it.."

Killian took the box from her, curious, he unwrapped the box, opening it up to find a silver rattle, it had a yellow ribbon tied around the bottom. Killian looked at Emma, a thought crossing his mind but not wanting to say it out loud "Does this mean?"

Emma nodded, tears forming in her eyes "Yes.. We're having a baby" Emma smiled big, finally he knew, she could share her joy with the one she loved most.

Killian couldn't help but smile wide, hugging her, lifting her slightly off the ground, making Emma laugh "I'm so happy.." He placed her back down, pulling back from the hug.

"I'm glad.." Emma giggled before kissing her pirate.

Killian pulled back "Wait, you had some wine"

Emma rolled her eyes "One sip, it's not gonna harm the baby, I only had some because my mother would have noticed if I didn't, I didn't want to tell anyone else before I told you.."

"Else?" Killian looked at her playfully

"Henry knows, it's only because I was sick the other day in front of him, didn't know what to say"

"That's why you two have been whispering for the last few days then?" Killian had been dying to know what they were talking about for days but didn't want to ask as not to seem he had been listening in.

"Yeah, he helped me figure out how to tell you, I would have told you sooner but I thought it would be a nice present"

"Best present I've ever received" Killian pulled Emma into a kiss again, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

They pulled apart after a minute and started walking along again, hand in hand.

"Merry Christmas Killian.." Emma looked at her pirate as they walked along, smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas Swan.." He smiled back, kissing her hand.

They walked along, talking happily about the future and the excited new chapter that was about to come in their lives.

The End.


End file.
